


Kids

by YamatoxMei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Natsuki can cook, One-Shot, Syo's pov, adopting kids, having a family, i love these two, please love them with me, this is honestly fulffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoxMei/pseuds/YamatoxMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki wakes Syo up one morning telling him that he needs to have a serious conversation with him. What does Natsuki need to talk to Syo about? I don't own Utapri!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I wrote this story for my friend as a birthday present. She really loves this pairing with me and she's kind of struggling with a few things that Syo considers in this story a little bit. Anyways, so I wrote this story to make her happy and it took me about five hours to type it up. When sending it to her I didn't check anything and sent it to her with a lot of typos and a few grammar errors. It took me about a month to fix it up... hehe... anyways! I don't want to hold you up from reading this because I feel pretty happy with what I wrote. :)  
> Enjoy :3

"Syo-chan," Natsuki called out to me from the living room. It was still early morning and I didn't really want to wake up just yet. I grunted as a reply hoping that Natsuki would let me get a few more heavenly minutes of shut eye.

"Syo-chan, I have a serious question for you," Natsuki continued. It wasn't rare for him to say something like this, but the tone of his voice was a little different from what it usually was. He honestly sounded a bit serious about what he wanted to talk about. I opened one of my eyes and looked at his facial expression. He smiled at me with the cute little smile that he always has.

"What is it Natsuki?" my voice was a little grovely as if my body were trying to tell me not to wake up either. Natsuki pecked my lips and sat up a little bit on our bed. We had been married for about ten years at this point in time. You could say that we are high school sweethearts. As soon as we got out of high school and were at the legal age to marry, Natsuki proposed to me on the school campus. It was embarrassing to say the least, but most people saw it coming. Natsuki and I were always stuck like glue, no, let me take that back. Natsuki was always stuck to me like glue. It amazes me to this day how he doesn't feel embarrassed at all about public displays of affection. By public displays of affection I don't mean eating our faces off because if Natsuki did that to me I would have punched him before he got anywhere, but that he always liked to cling to me. He never let me go, that was until it was almost to the point of being late to class. After college, we went on to get the jobs that we had wanted for a while. I wanted to be a fitness trainer, and Natsuki wanted to become a sweets maker. He was terrible at making sweets and he was able to kill people before with his poisonous food, but now his cooking skills are amazing. He kills you, but in the good way, as in, you feel like you can just die because you tasted heaven in your mouth.

"I wanted to ask you something," Natsuki cut off my train of thought when he spoke up again. He had an extremely focused look on his face. Eyebrows scrunched together, lips in a little pout, eyes focused on the words that were probably flying around in his mind. I was getting a little worried, it was rare for Natsuki to think so much that it caused him to almost scowl. I got into a sitting position and raised up my hands.

"What's wrong Nacchan?" I asked him in a voice so quiet it almost sounded like a whisper. I rubbed soothing circles into the apples of his cheeks and the scowl slowly started to fade away. His face slowly going back to the face that I was used, a smile that would make you want to smile with him. He hummed in approval as I continued with the soothing circles.

"You promise you won't get mad or anything?" Natsuki seemed worried, I was getting worried as well, I hope he wasn't going to say that he wanted to buy the whole Piyo-chan collection that was limited edition and costed way too much for our budget.

"I won't get mad," I replied hoping that this would be able to soothe him enough to ask his question.

"Umm, uhh. Syo-chan, I… I…," Natsuki started fiddling with his fingers and I let go of his face to hold his hands.

"Natsuki," I kissed his knuckles as I kept my eyes on him, "I won't get mad baby, what's wrong?" Natsuki had always asked me to call him baby or babe, I prefered calling him by his name because his name was his, not something that all lovers called each other, but in cases like this one, it really helped the green-eyed blond to open up to me. Natsuki closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, held the breath, and exhaled. He repeated this about three times to calm his nerves down. He slowly opened up his eyes and looked into my own. The expression on his face was by far the most serious that I have ever seen.

"Syo-chan," he paused trying to get the rest of the courage that seemed to be escaping him. "I… I really want to… I really want to adopt a child," Natsuki finished his sentence as quickly as he could without the words sounding too jumbled up.

"It doesn't have to be right now. I mean I would be super duper happy if we did adopt a cutiepie right now, but I mean, it all depends on when you want to. It also depends on if you even want to have a little kid. You know that I love kids, but you don't really hate them or love them, and I mean I don't want to pressure you into doing anything. I mean yeah… I just really want to take care of another life. Not as a pet, I want to raise a child. With you. 'Cause we are both guys, we can't have our own child, but I mean there are plenty of kids that would love to be adopted right? I mean, we really don't have to. Sorry Syo-chan, I shouldn't ha-," I cut him off with a kiss. He was talking too much, and was trying too hard. I would be lying if I said that I never thought of having a child with Natsuki. I always thought that we would adopt two or three kids because I knew how much Natsuki really loved kids.

"Natsuki just calm down a little bit, and be quiet," I needed him to shut up a little so I could get out what was going on in my head.

Natsuki nodded so fast I thought that his head would fly off.

"How long have you been trying to ask me this?" I asked him this first because I wanted to know how long he had kept these feelings from me. We knew each other like the back of each other's hands. We could always tell when or if one of us was lying to the other because we had been together for long enough to know at this point.

"A- About two months," Natsuki's voice got quieter as he finished his answer. How could I have not noticed that he was trying to tell me something? I brought my arms around his neck and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for not noticing," I whispered into his neck. Natsuki got stiff as if he were surprised by my reaction to his confession.

"Wh-Why are you apologizing Syo-chan? There is no reason for you to apologize, I should have just asked you without worrying," Natsuki rubbed my back as he was trying to probably calm his own nerves down. I was frustrated with myself for not noticing that he had wanted to tell me something.  
"I wouldn't mind," I mumbled into his neck.

"Huh?"

"Kids. I wouldn't mind if we adopted a kid," I clarified. Natsuki pushed me off of him and looked at me with one of his brightest smiles. I couldn't help but break eye contact and look away, feeling the blush spread all the way up to my ears. He kept on moving his face to try and see my face but I kept hiding my face as soon as I saw him trying to peek. I just ended up slamming my face into my pillow trying to hide my face.

"Really Syo-chan?! Are you sure?!" Natsuki's excitement was overbearing.

"Yes, I'm sure," I mumbled from the pillow.

"Surely sure?!"

"Yes."

"Surely surely sure?!"

"YES! I am sure!" I snapped getting even more embarrassed with this ongoing conversation.

"When do you want to go to an orphanage?!" Natsuki was practically jumping on the bed with all of his excitement.

"I don't know," I replied still too embarrassed with what had happened. "Wait! I'm going to be late for work!" I only noticed the clock when I peeked away from the pillow and saw the time. I only had ten minutes left until I needed to leave for the gym that I worked at.

"Sorry Syo-chan," Natsuki sounded a bit solemn, I didn't mean to make him feel bad but I seriously needed to hurry up. I pecked his cheek and stripped out of my clothes to take a quick shower. I ran butt naked to the bathroom and finished my shower in two minutes and dried my hair, set it up with the four bobby pins that I usually set it up with, and brushed my teeth. I ran back to our bedroom to grab my usual clothes that were running shorts and a comfortably loose white shirt. I heard Natsuki humming in the kitchen as I was slipping clothes on in record time.

"Syo-chan, I made you a quick breakfast so you can eat it when you get to work and I also made you a lunch, don't leave any of it because it's filled with my love!" Natsuki yelled as if this were something that was completely normal to say. At this point in our relationship it was mildly normal, but it was still slightly embarrassing. I grabbed the food that he was talking about and ran to the door with gym bag, lunch, breakfast, keys, phone, and wallet in hand.

"Thank you!" I called out as I was trying to slip on my sneakers.

"Wait! Syo-chan! You're forgetting something!" Natsuki called out to me. I didn't know what I was forgetting and began to list what I needed and had in my belongings.

"What are you talking about Natsuki? I have ever-," I was cut off by his kiss. He lifted me off of my feet and spun me around once with our lips still connected.

"You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss!" Natsuki smiled childishly and greeted me out of the door. I rolled my eyes but couldn't deny the smile that was on my face.

"I love you Syo-chan! Have a good day!" Natsuki called out to me as I ran out of the door because if I didn't hurry I was seriously going to be late.

"I love you too Natsuki, we'll talk more about our conversation later okay?" I replied as I headed for my car that was waiting for me.

As I finally got to my car, I opened up the trunk to put my gym bag with my other belongings other than my phone and wallet, after closing the trunk, I ran up to the driver's seat and slid in. I put my wallet and phone in the passenger seat, buckled up, and got ready to drive off.

It takes about fifteen minutes to drive to the gym. I turned on the radio to a popular station that many people at the gym listen to, it had terrible music, so I changed it to another, with the same terrible music, and another with the same exact terrible music. In the end I just turned the radio off and decided to play one of the CDs that I had in the compartment in front of the passenger's seat. The drive to work was kind of stressful with people not driving, to random people popping out of nowhere and not paying attention to the cars that are driving, and with the fact that I got caught on almost every single light that I came across. I swear that the gods were out for my head and trying to get me to be late. As I finally parked into my assigned parking spot, I tried my best to hurry up without tripping over my own foot or something. When I burst in through the front doors of the gym Ren was right in front of me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Nice of you to finally be here Ochibi-chan," The damn idiot loved calling me this name. I admit that I am short compared to a lot of males, and maybe even a lot of females, but still, he needs to stop freaking calling me short. It drives me insane, and he knows it does.

"Good morning Ren, stop flirting with me or Masato over there is going to get jealous," I shot back when I saw that Masato, Rens boyfriend, was glaring daggers at him.

"I was just giving him a greeting Masa!" Ren whined as he strode over to his boyfriend that was now ignoring him. Those two have been dating for longer than Natsuki and I have been married and they still haven't gotten married. I understand why they haven't, but I just feel so bad for Masato. He has to deal with that flirt being his boyfriend.

"Good morning Syo-chan!" A soft voice called out to me from the counter.

"Good morning Nanami," I replied with a smile as I passed by her. I don't think Nanami always wanted to work here, but with getting a degree in human services, she said that she wanted to stay with the gang, so here she was working all of the paperwork for this gym.

I slipped in to where the employees all put their baggage and began eating the breakfast that Natsuki had made for me.

"You're so lucky! I wish Nanami would let me eat my breakfast here, she always makes me eat at home," Otoya called out from behind me as I was about finish off the breakfast sandwich that was between my fingers.

"I would have eaten at home if Natsuki let me wake up at a normal time and would have let me go on about my morning like I always did," I grumbled as I finished the last of my breakfast.

"Huh?" Otoya asked, confused by what I had said.

"Nothing, come on, let's get everything set up," I really didn't want to tell Otoya about what Natsuki and I had talked about this morning. I was sure that it would get around to Otoya and everyone else that worked here soon enough, but I was not ready to do the explaining before we were about to open up.

Otoya, Tokiya, Ren, Masato, Tomochika, Nanami, Natsuki, and I all went to the same middle school and high school. In high school we finally understood who would click with who and who would stay single. Otoya was always fawning over Nanami like a puppy dog and we knew that it was only a matter of time before he asked her out. We all knew that Nanami would say yes because honestly, it was pretty obvious how much she like Otoya back. Though they still have a bumpy relationship, Ren and Masato got together. I'm sure that Ren still plays around with girls often, getting Masato upset, but the blue haired man never leaves that stupid rooster. I honestly do not know why. Natsuki and I ended up promising to marry right when I turned eighteen. Natsuki is actually two years older than me, but we were always close, so the age gap really meant nothing. Tomochika was trying to run her own fashion line so she never had and probably never will have time for a relationship. According to Nanami, that is what Tomochika wanted, had wanted and seems to still want to keep it that way. Tokiya is off in France I think, trying his best to make contemporary music where all the original music was made. Tokiya also seems to not want a relationship with anyone, well he basically has a relationship with his music, but hey, whatever floats his boat right?

"Nanamin~," Otoya went up to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek with a childish smile on his lips.

"Otoya! Wha-What are you doing?!" Nanami asked in surprise as her husband giggled at her reaction.

"What's my schedule today honey?" Otoya asked with the stupid childish grin still plastered onto his face.

"Y-You have four people who are getting private lessons with you for simple cardio," Nanami tried her best to calm down her flushing cheeks, but they were a violent red, just like a tomato. I couldn't deny that she was cute, "You also have to teach a lesson on the bikes, I keep forgetting the name of it, the exercise with the music playing in the background," she nodded when she finished her little explanation.

"Thank you," Otoya nodded, understanding exactly what she was talking about. As Otoya went to go set up for whatever he had for the day, he gave Nanami another kiss, this time on her lips and walked away with a little hop in his step.

"Gosh, he needs to stop doing that," I thought wrong when I thought that Nanami's blushing could not get worse because it got worse, I thought she might explode from all of the blood that was rushing to her cheeks, "What will happen if people find out that he's married to me?!" Nanami whispered all of this to herself under her breath, hoping that nobody would be able to hear her.

"You know that he always has his wedding band on, so everybody that gets any form of lessons from him know that he's taken." I replied to the question that she wasn't expecting to get an answer to.

"Ah!" Nanami yelped slightly in surprise, not noticing that I was there because her husband was being so bold, as usual.

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, just wanted to ask you what I had set up for the day," I clapped my hands together in a mild apology and Nanami forgave me with the wave of her hand.

"I know how popular Otoya-kun is, and I know that people find him more attractive because he's married, but if they found out it was me, I'm scared that we will lose a lot of our customers. I also wouldn't feel safe!" she replied a little frantically as she searched her desk for my papers. The desk was set up neatly, and Nanami probably had the file that had all of my information somewhere she would be able to grab easily, but she was too flustered to notice that it was right in front of her.

"Nanami, you don't need to worry about that, we would never let anything happen to you. Remember, we're almost all like family," I smiled at her and she gave me a light smile back and finally calmed down a little bit. She picked up my file and listed off what I had to do for the day. My day was actually really open and free today, so I considered working out a little bit myself.

I thanked Nanami and was on my way to the weight area. When I got there, I saw something that I feel like I'm starting to see a lot more recently, I don't want to be witness to it though.

"GET A ROOM!" I yelled at the two that were making out so hard that I thought they would have their clothes off soon enough and be going at it in their working space.

Masato was flustered and you could see the hints of lust in his eyes, but he tried his best to run away. Ren glared at me as if I were in the wrong.

"I was just about to make up with him!" Ren whisper-yelled at me.

"Well, there are many ways to make up after a fight, but going at it like animals at work is definitely not one of them," I replied not at all caring about the glare that I was receiving.

"You always have to ruin our moments!"

"That's because you're trying to seduce poor Masato at work! Have you seen how embarrassed he gets because of that?! Cut the guy some slack! I seriously don't understand why he's still with you! Go get your schedule from Nanami before I feel like punching your teeth in or something!" I just hated how he treated Masato. Masato was always so calm, cool, and collected in middle school and high school. Once he and Ren got together though, I felt like he was being forced to change because of the odd habits that Ren had. Ren always tried to make things overly sexual sometimes and Masato doesn't need that in the relationship, but because he cares so much about Ren, he doesn't want to deny him of his wants.

Knowing that I was right and that he should go apologize to Masato, Ren walked out of the weight area, looking for Masato to apologize to him and also get his schedule from Nanami.

I sighed as I finally sat down and was able to think about the conversation that Natsuki and I had this morning. I knew that he wanted a child, and I wanted to do anything and everything in my power to be able to make him happy. I just didn't know where to start. How old would this child that we are adopting be? Will the child have a sibling, if they do have a sibling will we also adopt the sibling as well? We had enough guest rooms to set up a room for kids and still be able to house a guest if we were to ever have any. How old should the child be. Will they love us, and let us love them? How would they react to know that we are family. Would they even consider us family? Or would they just consider us strangers that pretty much own them in a way?

All of these questions bombarded my mind as I was trying to think of the cost of taking care of children. If they were still using diapers, we would need to buy those. If they were old enough to get into kindergarten, then we would have to get into the school system, I hope that it would be smooth. How would the child feel about having two fathers? Would the child feel uncomfortable? Would he or she feel that we were an embarrassment and that they didn't want people at school to know?

"Mr. Shinomiya?" I looked up after hearing the name that had also become mine. I completely forgot that I was at work, did the time go by that fast?

"Sorry, good morning," I replied to my first one-on-one today.

"Is everything alright? You seemed to be in really deep thought," the client's name was Mika. She was a pleasant person to be around and thankfully didn't pry too much. She knew that I was married to another man and seemed to almost jump for joy when I had told her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that came up this morning. I'm sorry for spacing out and not noticing that it was time for your lesson," I replied with a smile and led her to the lighter weights. Mika wanted to keep in shape, so she didn't need anything heavy, just something to continue working her muscles.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, this was a normal occurrence. Mika had been with me for about four years at this point.

"Just, I hope that people have a more open mind towards same sex couples," I replied not wanting to let anyone get a little too close to my personal life than my friends.

"Some people are really against same sex couples, but I think that they are wonderful, as I've been told by many people, you don't choose who you love, it just happens," she smiled at me as I got her to let go of the weights that I had her work on and get on a treadmill.

Mika's lesson went by as quickly as they always do and I was happy that the day was moving faster than I was expecting to.

I was finally done with all of the lessons that Nanami said that I had for the day. Now I just needed to return to Natsuki and continue that conversation about adopting children.

On my way out I said bye to everyone I saw and when I went to say bye to Nanami, she cut me off.

"Syo-chan! I heard!" Nanami kind of yelled, but it was too loud in the gym that it sounded like she was talking normally.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Natsuki texted me telling me that you two were going to adopt a child, maybe even two!" Nanami was jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm so happy for you, the two of you are going to be great fathers!" Just hearing her say that made me feel a little bit more confident.

"Thanks Nanami, I'm just so worried that the kid would be freaked out by the fact that he or she has two dads. I just hope that we can actually become a family together. By the way, when are you and Otoya ever going to have a family? It's been too long," I really was wondering because honestly, it was about time for Nanami to give birth to a child, if she did so now, it would probably be easier on her body as well.

"Um, actually, I haven't really told that many people, but, um," Nanami looked around making sure that nobody was listening in on our conversation. Nanami asked me to go closer to her and she whispered into my ear, "I'm actually pregnant, almost two months," I pulled away from her completely surprised by her confession. I wanted to scream congratulations to her, but I felt like that would be too much and attract the attention that she didn't want.

"Congratulations Nanami, are you going to tell Otoya if the baby is a girl or boy when you find out? Or are you going to keep him guessing?" I asked because I've heard of a lot of mothers keeping it secret from their fathers.

"I don't really want to keep Otoya-kun in the dark, so I think that I will tell him, but when he found out, he was so happy, it was quite the sight. He wanted to drive out and go buy diapers and everything," Nanami giggled at the memory and I chuckled alongside her.

"Well, I'm going to head back home because I need to talk to Natsuki about what we are actually going to do," I really wanted to get home to Natsuki and talk to him about this plan because we couldn't go about this half-heartedly. "Congratulations again," I added as I smiled and started walking towards the exit.

"Thank you Syo-chan, and good luck!" She called out to me.

When I got home, Natsuki was already expecting a load of questions, and he had an answer for almost every single one of them. If Natsuki knew what he was doing, then, I guess we could adopt without worrying. I just hope that the kids like us.

Three Years Later

"Kenta! Stop hurting your sister!"

"But she started it!"

"No buts, you are her older brother, you need to take care of her. Is that understood?"

I woke up to a fight that had broken out this early in the morning.

"What is going on?" I asked as I walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Mai was trying to use my homework as a doodling book! Dad, tell her to stop or I'm going to have to do all of my homework again!" Kenta asked me to defend him. Natsuki always defended the younger of the two, Mai who was still in the first grade.

"Natsuki, you know that Kenta is in middle school. Do you remember how it was for us? If there were any scribbles on the paper that didn't relate to the content, most of the time the teachers ripped up the paper in front of the class. Let Mai draw on scratch paper." I tried to mediate this argument.

"But Kenta almost hit Mai Syo! We need to get him to stop this habit!" Natsuki argued. This was true, Kenta was a little on the violent side. I mean, let's just say that it wasn't uncommon for us to be called into the office because our son got into another fist fight.

"Kenta, I understand that it may be annoying to have a sibling that ruins your homework, but you can't hit her. If you hit her now you will think that it is normal to hit people and when you get into a relationship later on in life, you're going to become someone who thinks th-,"

"Augh, Dad, I get it alright, I wasn't trying to hit her," Kenta looked like he actually felt bad about his actions.

"Good, and Mai, from now on if you want to draw, ask Kenta if you can draw on certain papers. If he says no, listen to him and just ask for a piece of paper, and ask nicely," I was going to end this here and now. Mai always listened to Natsuki and me, so hopefully she would just cooperate this time as well.

"Okay Daddy, I will," she replied as she cuddled up into Natsuki. "Daddy's scary," she whispered to Natsuki and Natsuki pouted at me while he rubbed her back. Kenta rolled his eyes as he continued getting ready for school. Natsuki took care of helping Mai choose what she was going to wear for school, and I gathered up the kid's lunches that were almost all set up.

"Dad, can you give me a ride today?" Kenta asked as I finished packing up everyone's lunches.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, "What's the matter?" I asked, normally Kenta just wanted to walk to school. I think he just found it kind of embarrassing to have Natsuki or me drop him off.

"No reason, I just don't want to walk today," Kenta looked away from me slightly, but I could still see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. I smiled and pretended like I didn't see it.

"Doesn't someone look pretty," I called out to Mai as she walked out of her room in a pink polkadot skirt, a white shirt with a ballerina on it, and her hair done in little braids. Mai giggled and ran up to me. I scooped her up and twirled her around a couple of times before I put her back on the floor. Though I was always on Kenta's side during an argument, and Natsuki was always on Mai's side, I want to think that the two of them loved us both as much as we loved them.

"Syo-chan," I heard Natsuki call out to me from our bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked in.

"I don't know how late the restaurant wants me to work today, can I ask you to pick up Mai from school?" Natsuki asked as he was trying to get ready himself.

"Sure, I don't mind, does that mean that I have to cook dinner again? I'm pretty sure that the kids are tired of frozen pizza at this point," The kids and I loved Natsuki's cooking, and we all knew that if I tried to cook something like Natsuki, I would burn the house down, so we always had frozen food when Natsuki couldn't cook for us.

"I'll be back for dinner Syo-chan," Natsuki answered as he got closer to me. The little fight that occurred meant nothing to us. Things like that would happen all the time and we knew they would, they were still children, and we were still learning how to raise them. Natsuki wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in a little closer to him and kissed my lips once, twice, and one more time.

"Augh! Seriously?! Why did I just have to see that?!" I heard Kenta groan from behind Natsuki.

"Daddy was kissing Daddy!" Mai was giggling and hysterical.

"Okay, okay I got it, we'll get going soon!" I replied, but Natsuki didn't let me go.

"You're forgetting something Syo-chan," He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to change silly!" He replied as I looked down at what I was wearing.

I groaned and pushed Natsuki away. I had to hurry because I didn't want to let Kenta get to school right when the warning bell rang.

I shut the door behind Natsuki and stripped out of my pajamas and got into my workout clothes for work. I slipped them on as fast as I could and made sure to go through my morning routine.

When I made sure the kids had their lunch, that I wasn't forgetting anything, and that we could all go to our separate places without needing to come back I started slipping my shoes on.

"I'll see you down stairs Dad!" Kenta called out to me as he exited the door first.

"I'm going to follow bro!" Mai announced as the door started to close behind her.

"Kenta! Watch out for Mai!" I was able to get out before the door closed.

"Syo-chan, you're forgetting something again," Natsuki called out from behind me.

Like I did three years ago, I made sure to check that I had everything in my hands and that I had everything that I needed with me.

"What are you talking about Natsuki? I have ever-," I was cut off by his kiss. He smiled into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile into it myself.

"You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss!" Natsuki giggled out childishly and we walked down to our cars hand in hand.

When it came for Natsuki to take Mai into his car and for me to take Kenta into mine, we all exchanged good byes and I love yous thought Kenta just ran into the passenger seat and didn't say I love you.

I followed Kenta and got into my car, buckling up, and getting ready to drive again.

After we got out of the parking area of our house, Kenta spoke up.

"Uh, dad."

"What's up?" I asked, Kenta never really started his sentences with 'Uh'.

"I just… I just wanted to say thanks," Kenta looked out the window instead of at me. I didn't really know where this was all coming from but before I could ask, Kenta elaborated, "I know this is really random and sudden, but… thanks for adopting Mai and me. Honestly, I don't think we would be this happy, so, thanks," Kenta finished with an obvious blush spread across his cheeks.

"I guess I should tell you thanks as well then," I replied and surprised Kenta with my reply.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"The two of you gave us a chance, let us take you in, and you trusted us with someone who is probably the most important to you, your sister. Thank you for letting us take you in, and thank you for being our son, and letting your sister be our daughter."

Kenta's eyes got a little watery but he wiped at his eyes pretending like there was nothing there, but words were no longer necessary. We both knew that we really needed the other and that we were both happy to come across each other.

When we got to Kenta's school, there were a couple of boys out in front of the gate. Kenta's face lit up when he saw the boys.

"See ya after school, Dad!" he called out as he ran out of the car and headed over to the group of boys that I guessed were his friends. As I passed by them, Kenta waved at me and I waved back as I drove off for another day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story :)  
> If any of you know, this month (the month of November) is National writing month so, I will probably write a few more stories for these cute little ones, so just keep looking at this fandom to see if I put anything more up for these dorks! :D


End file.
